Dad Knows best
by Aveo amacus
Summary: Part 5 of Dad series, SJ as always
1. Dad knows best

After Dad

I just want to thank my Awesome beta Josiane and wish you all a Happy Ship Day

**Dad knows best**

As Sam looked down at her newborn son, she felt so happy she could barely believe it, after everything she'd been through, she'd still managed to get to this point: lying in ISO room 1, 21 floors inside a mountain, with her husband and newborn son.

"Here you go 'Dad'" she grinned as she passed the baby to Jack and she watched as Jack's eyes never left his tiny son now cradled in his arms. Then he looked up at her, and she could almost see unshed tears in his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes that could be so expressive. His eyes locked to hers and she could see the myriad of emotions there.

"Thank you" he whispered and reached down to kiss her gently before turning his eyes back to his new son.

Then the blast door opened and Daniel, holding Grace, along with Teal'c, Vala and Cameron, all entered the room, Sam smiled up at them, and Jack turned towards them to introduce their son.

"Hey guys, come meet SG1's newest recruit" Jack said as they all crowded round the baby "Everyone, this is Jacob."

Sam smiled at him again, her thoughts dwelling on her father, and some of the last things he'd said to her. _You can still have everything you want_. He'd told her not to settle; to break the rules, to find happiness. It had been over 6 years since her father had given her that last piece of advice, since then she'd married Jack, rejoined SG-1, been assigned to the Pegasus galaxy, and had their first child; Grace. She smiled at her husband again, but they hadn't broken the rules: she'd left the SGC, and this time she really did have everything she wanted. She had lied when she had told her dad that she was happy, but then they'd both known that at the time. But now? Now she was married with 2 beautiful children. Married to Jack. Now she had a life with her new family, now she truly was happy.

Daniel put Grace down on the bed next to her mother and Sam hugged her daughter, as the little girl looked wide-eyed at the new baby lying in her father's arms. Then she looked up at Sam with beautiful brown eyes that match her father's. Sam kissed her daughter's forehead, and Jack passed the baby back to Sam, so it looked almost as if Grace was holding her baby brother. Sam looked around the room as all her family gathered around them and smiled.


	2. Dad again

Dad again

A:N I just want to thank my awesome beta Josiane and wish you all a Happy Ship Day

**Dad again**

I can't believe it. I look into my son's face, and I can't believe I'm here again: I have a son again. I'd never thought I'd have a family again. But I do: my wife, my daughter and now my son. He's so beautiful, he looks just like Sam, the fluffy hair he has is blonde just like hers.

I look over at my tired wife as she lies in the infirmary bed, hugging our two year old daughter. I catch her eyes and I can see the love and happiness there, and I feel a rush of love and gratitude towards her; I love her so much. She's given me everything; a family, a second chance. My second chance. My two beautiful children.

But then, how could they not be beautiful, they look so much like her, Gracie has her mother's smile, the one that lights up the room, and when Jacob opens his eyes I can see Sam's brilliant blue eyes staring back at me.

I can't believe how lucky I am to get this second chance: A second chance at a family, at happiness, at a life. And all because of her. But then again I also kinda think that Jacob had something to do with it too. Thank god he was on our side or I could have lost her forever, lost everything. But Dad had just wanted Sam to be happy, to be loved, and for some crazy reason that made no sense to me – still makes no sense to me - making Sam happy involved her marrying me; can't say I'm complaining about that. It's been over 6 years since Dad gave us that advice, since then I've been happier than I ever thought I could be again. Cliché I know, I hate clichés, except maybe where Sam's concerned; but then she's my everything.


End file.
